Yui Shihoin Urahara
by Why Am I Laughing So Hard
Summary: Read as Yui(fem Harry Potter) escapes the wizarding world with the help of the Goblin Nation and reunites with her parents at long last.


Yui Shihoin Urahara

 **A/N: Hello to everyone who has taken the time to read this story and my others,I first like to thank everyone who either reviewed or fav'ed my other stories but as of now I am either rewriting them or taking them is due to my computer once again crashing and me losing most if not all of my notes on said story. I will list said stories that will either be taken down or rewritten.**

 **Now this is a Harry Potter/Bleach Crossover that has been in my head for a warnings are listed and if you dont like Godlike stories or gender bending stories... . ...so now ON WITH THE WARNINGS!**

Warnings:

1:This is a Harry Potter/Bleach ...

2:Fem Harry named Yui in this.

3:Yui is the Daughter of Yoruichi and Kisuke.

4:Godlike Yui.

5:Shinigami Yui-Obviously.

6:Bad Dumbledore and select Weasleys.

7:Yui was stolen by Dumbles when she was a year old.

8:Yui is paired with Ichigo.

9:In this the Shihoin are members of the Royal Family-ergo they are related to the Soul King.

10:There will be more members of the Shihoin clan that are related to Yoruichi.

11:In this the entire Noble family of Shihoin will know that Yoruichi and Kisuke are innocent.

12:Prodigy Shinigami Yui.

13:Yui will be able to use magic due to a blood adoption performed by the Potters.

Here are the members I will be adding to the Shihoin clan that are my Oc's.

1:Taka Shihoin-Yoruichi's eldest brother.

2:Rika Shihoin-Yoruichi's older sister.

3:Maya Shihoin-Yoruichi's mother.

4:Jin Shihoin-Yoruichi's Father.

5:Kyoka Shihoin-Yoruichi's Grandmother-Soul Queen.

6:Nakamura Shihoin-Yoruichi's Grandfather-Soul King.

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or Bleach.

Chapter One:The Heir's Return Part 1

A cloaked Yui Potter was currently making her way towards Gringotts Bank for her appointment with her account manager Sharptooth. Since her re-introduction to the Wizarding World she had always had a good relationship with the treated them with respect and she held them in high regard,espcialy since they got rid of the Hocrux in her scar.

But anyway as yui walked into the bank giving the goblins a nod which they returned knowing exactly who the cloaked young woman was. After waiting in line patiently she walked up to a free tellar and to the surprise of the many Wizards both in line and around her,she spoke in perfect Gobbledygook.

 **"Greetings Master Goblin, may your gold never stop flowing and may your enimes cower before your I have some of your time?"** Yui asked.

The goblin must have been new as he looked shocked before he replied in a poliet and respectfull tone in the same langauge.

 **"Greetings to you as well young Wizard,may your Gold always flow and may your enimes be bloodied when you can I help you with toady ma'am?"**

" **I need to speak to my account manager Master Sharptooth at his earliest convience if possible?"** Yui asked while the goblin called over a gaurd to go see about her request while directing her towards a sitting place to wait.

It only took a few minutes before Manager Sharptooth came having both greet each other they went to Sharptooth's office.

"Now what can I do for you today Yui?" Sharptooth asked while Yui smiled and took off her cloak. Yui was revealed to be a young woman with long deep black hair,green eyes, and heart shapped face.

"I recently came into some disturbing facts about Dumbledore...I need to do a Inheritance test,and if needed a Magical Screening to see if there are blocks on my magic and abilities if I have any,is that possible?" She asked while Sharptooth grinned a crooked grin.

"Yes it is can do it now but tell my Yui, is this information able to oh I dont know get Dumbledore ousted from his duties?" He asked with a sly grin that was matched by Yui.

"Why Sharptooth,If I didnt know any better I would say that you are up to no good..." She said with a fake gasp.

The goblin just shrugged in a nochalant way with his sly grin still on his face.

"But yes I recently found out that I may have been kidnapped and given to the Potters...I am not 100% sure but it is better to check instead of jumping to conclusions." She said making Sharptooth give a slow nod.

Sharptooth then took out a cerimonial goblin knife and a chalice and handed the knife to Yui who quickly swipped it across her palm making a shallow cut while holding her hand over the chalice allowing her blood to flow into it.

Sharptooth then healed Yui's hand while pouring the contents of the chalice on a a piece of parchment.

They both watched as contents formed into Yui's Inheritance test. What they saw left them shocked espcially Sharptooth.

 **Inheritance Test For Yui Jamie Potter/Princess Yui Urahara Shihoin:**

 **Birth Parents:**

 **Father:Lord Kisuke Urahara-Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Urahara-Alive**

 **Occupation:Former Shinigami Captain of the 13 Court Gaurd Squads-Japan Branch.**

 **Mother:Lady Yoruichi Urahara ne Shihoin- Head of the Most Royal House of Shihoin-Alive**

 **Occupation:Former Shinigami Captain of the 13 Court Gaurd Squads-Japan Branch.**

 **Adopted Parents:**

 **Father:Lord James Ignous Potter-Former Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter-Deceased.**

 **Mother:Lady Lilly Evanclear Potter ne Evans-Former Lady of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter-Deceased.**

 **Magical Screening For Yui Jamie Potter/Princess Yui Urahara Shihoin:**

 **Abilities/Talents:**

 **Reitsu/Spiritual Power:Birth Parents.**

 **Multiple Zanpakto/Soul Sword: Birth Parents.**

 **Magical Core:Adopted Parents.**

 **Beast Speak:Adopted Parents.**

 **Changling:Birth Parents.**

 **Block's:**

 **Magical Core: 90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore.**

 **Shinigami Abilities:100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore.**

 **3 Zanpakto:100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore.**

 **Changling Abilities:100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore.**

 **Beast Speak Ability:70% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore.**

 **Reitsu:100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore.**

 **Potions**

 **Failed Loyalty Potion:Keyed to Albus Dumbledore,Molly Weasley ne Prewitt.**

 **Failed Love Potions:Keyed to Ronald Billius Weasley.**

 **End of Inheirtance Test/Magical Screening:**

By the time they were through reading everything Sharptooth and Yui were shaking with more than sharptooth. They were beyond livid or pissed.

"T-that son of a bitch knew that I wasn't related to the Potters...He kidnapped me,used me,and made sure that I went back to that prison." She seethed in absolute rage for about a minute before she realized the fact that she had parents that were alive.

Once they realized that fact they imeaditly began to plan and plot their revenge and how to get Yui to her parents.

 **Cliffhanger:**


End file.
